


Fragments

by callmeflo



Series: Drawing Dead [5]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetry, mentions of character death and sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: Why do you linger?
Relationships: Frankie (3144)/Sparrow (2895)
Series: Drawing Dead [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447747
Kudos: 1





	Fragments

don’t tease me with your  
crystal blue eyes and dark hair  
and blood soaked white shirt

you took from me the  
long evenings beneath sunsets  
and soft hands, soft lips

I remember much  
that I wish was washed away  
by hopeless tears

why do you linger  
and keep whispering sweet lies?  
still, please do not go

your gentle voice lulls  
me to sleep, and each dream  
is all I have left

whilst my hands forget  
the freckles they once followed  
on your smiling cheeks

but the thoughts of you  
remain; it is wretched of  
you to torment me

why am I still here  
the sentinel of your grave  
yet you are faded?

**Author's Note:**

> Base Score: 2 AP (Writing: 112 words)  
> +10 AP (Monthly Prompt - Jan 2019)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
> Total AP per submission: 17
> 
> Base Score: 1 GP (Writing: 112 words)  
> +1 GP (Monthly Prompt)  
> +4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
> Total GP per submission: 6


End file.
